world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Campaigns
Aliens How To): USA Difficulty-Easy Step 1 When you start, put your best tank general on the super tank at Washington D.C.(I prefer Manstien). Move him to take back Denver in the middle of the USA. Also take your other super tank and attack Denver. When you take Denver, leave it there. in Alaska, move your troops to the water, but not to japan until the alien there moves. Once it moves, take the city, and leave your artillery there for defense. Use your carrier and equip it with your top air general(I prefer Goring) and attack the Canadian city with no air defense and a alien ship Create a field artillery in the San Francisco and move it to Las Vegas for Defense. In Las Vegas create 2 nukes to be able to nuke the Alien tower by Washington D.C. In the city in Florida, equip the field artillery with your best artillery general(with fastest movement speed) and race it up to attack and take New York. In Washington D.C. create a rocket artillery and equip in with your second best artillery general, then attack New York(PS:you will take fire from the alien tower the first time, but after you move it out of Washington D.C. it will continue to attack Washington D.C.) Wait till the Alien ship leaves Mexico City then send a paratroop and a nuke to take it. After you complete all the Objectives in Step 1, continue to step 2. Step 2 Start building more nukes from Las Vegas and New York, and take the 2 Canadian Cities that are north of Washington D.C. equip the Alaskan city with a field artillery(not rocket artillery) and leave it there for defense use your carrier to bomb out the rest of the Canadian cities and paratroop into them from Alaska(PS: don't attack the alien tower with your carrier, because once you get the towns, you wont need to defend them. Start making a few rocket artillery in the city in japan and once you have a few then attack Tokyo all at once, It might take a bit to secure it, but then take and seal the rest of Japan. Create more rocket artillery in Washington D.C. and equip them with your generals and ONLY defend the cost for right now. (Don't create too many that they take up too much resources.) Send a troop from Tokyo to take back Midway and Hawaii After you complete the objectives to step 2, continue to step 3 Step 3 Continue making as many nukes as possible Start invading China and the northern U.S.S.R city by nuking the cities and paratrooping into them Start spamming nukes from New York and launching them at Spain to lower the health. Start Spamming rocket artilleries from the Havana(Cuba) to attack South America Bring a troop from Havana to Africa(once the aliens leave Africa) To take back part of Africa, then paratroop to the edge of Africa and bring the paratroop to Spain to take it back Bring your carrier from North America to China to help bombing the cities After you complete the objectives to Step 3, continue to step 4 Step 4 Drill through Spain wits nukes and paratroopers and take Europe with nukes and paratroopers Drill through China and into India and part of U.S.S.R and Thailand After you complete objectives to Step 4, continue to step 5 From Africa, attack west Africa and paratroop to the Far East cities by the alien tower (don't let the alien tower kill your paratroops) Bring your carrier general down and make carriers in Hawaii to bomb Brisbane and bring a troop from Port Moresby to take back Brisbane. From greece and the Middle East take back Egypt Finish Claiming Europe and Asia Mop up whatever you have left You should have now reclaimed the world using the USA!!!! - - - - - - India Dificulty-Hard When you start, put your fastest and best artillery general on the field artillery. I used Manstien because he has 5 stars in movement and 4 in artillery. Move him up to take back Tehran and then spam rocket artilleries and put all your generals on immediately. Move your Rocket Artillerys to Ankara to take that back, as well as take New Delhi.(If you have more than 1 rocket artillery generals at New Delhi, then Move them back to Ankara. Build up a defense AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE in Ankara because the Aliens will attempt to send a huge wage to kill you. If you survive, then take back Athens and Istanbul. Build up a defense in New Delhi with some field artillery, but if you loose Mumbai leave it, just defend New Delhi Drill your way up with rocket artilleries to take back Europe Send a lot of rocket artilleries to take back the Middle East and reclaim Egypt Send field artillerIRS from New Delhi to take back China and Thailand From Thailand, send rocket artilleries to take back Port Moresby and the rest of Australia After Europe is reclaimed, take back the western Russian cities like Moscow and send many rocket artilleries to take back Spain Start creating nukes Spam rocket artilleries to take back the USA from Spain Take the rest of China, and recoaim Japan, then from there, paratroop into Alaska and from Alaska, paratroop into western USA Make sure that all of Australia, Midway, and Hawaii are taken back. Paratroop into west Africa and reclaim west africa take the USA Mop up whatever you have left - - - - - - - - - you should have successfully reclaimed the world from the Alien forces! - - Germany Difficulty-Very Easy Will be added soon. Japan Difficulty-Very Hard Recommendation of high level generals with high artillery levels First, put your best take commander on the super take and and best artillery general on the field artillery. Attack the Alien Tower with your ships and troops and defeat it as soon as possible. Next take back the one city by Tokyo, and then Tokyo itself. Set up a defense against the Aliens because they will be very powerful when they attack you Send troops to take back South and North Korea Take back Pekking and the rest of China(I made it harder for myself by letting China live and let them take some of my cities.) Take the Northern city of Japan, and paratroop to Alaska and take back the city in Alaska Continue to defend Tokyo with your troops Start Attacking northern Russia with rocket artillery, while also attacking India and Thailand Send a paratrooper(from Alaska) to attack Denver and take it, then start spamming rocket artillery to attack Las Vegas and San Franciscois optional because it is based off of luck After you take India, attack Tehran and the rest of the Middle east If you haven't succeeded in taking Denver, then attack North West Canada with a paraspam, and then take San Fransisco with a nuke. Continue to Las Vegas and the rest of the USA From the Middle East, send rocket artillery to take back Egypt, and start invading Athens(Greece). Once you have the US in your hands, reclaim Cuba, and send rocket artillery to South America and West Africa. Create as many nukes as possible, and start nuking Spain with Missiles. Then send a troop from Washington D.C. To land in Spain. Send troops from Thailand to take back Australia. Start drilling up into Europe from Greece, as well as Spain. Use the nukes to take all of Europe. From Egypt, send a paratrooper to take back the south eastern city in Africa, then bomb the other south Eastern city, and send troops to reocupy it. From Cuba, you should have been able to send a troop to reclaim west Africa and then bomb the Brazil cities, and take out the Aliens in Brazil. Make sure to claim Australia Clean up whatever Alien cities you missed. - - You should have now reclaimed the world using Japan!!!!!! Brazil Will add soon :) France Will add soon :) Australia Will add soon :) Italy Will add soon :) Russia Will add soon :) PRC Will add soon :) Thailand Will add soon :) UK/Great Britain Will add soon :) Spain Will add soon :) Egypt Will add soon :) Iraq Will add soon :) Saudi Arabia Will add soon :)